La hechicera de las tinieblas
by maria9883
Summary: Está historia se hará en un universo alternó, antes de que Bloom descubrirá ser un hada; donde las criaturas de Valtor están sueltas por el mundo humano en busca de la última hada en la tierra; ¿Que hubiera pasado si Valtor y Bloom se encuentran antes que ella descubriera algún rastro de su poder y Valtor haya logrado ganar casi toda la dimensión mágica? ¿Dónde están las Winx?
1. Dónde todo empezó

Ring ring ring, sonaba el despertador una y otra vez

Bloom: un rato más...mmmm, espera ¡es demasiado tarde!

Justo ese día sería el principio de un año escolar, Diana cumpliría pronto 16 años.

(Bajando las escaleras)

Bloom: mamá ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?

Madre:si lo hice pero no te despertaste haci que lo deje por la paz, anda llegarás tarde.

Dijo su madre la cual le entregaba en ese momento su desayuno y la sacaba a la terraza,

Pum! Sonó la puerta al momento de ser cerrada por la madre de Bloom.

Bloom oh rayos llegaré tarde...

Al llegar a la escuela ella entro al salón y comenzó a platicar con sus compañeros,

Elizabeth: casi no llegas amiga.

Bloom: ni me lo digas...

sky: pero llegaste eso es bueno ¿Verdad Riven?

Riven: cómo sea, el maestro ya llegó debemos sentarnos.

los cuatro se conocían desde pequeños ya que siempre estaban en el mismo salón, los tres eran muy aplicados, por lo cual eso les llevo a que sean muy buenos amigos.

Un rato después llegó la hora del descanso los cuatro fueron al patio trasero Bloom y sky se sentaron en una banca cerca de un árbol y elizabeth eh Riven en el pasto,

sky: realmente se pasaron los maestros al darnos demasiadas tareas.

Riven: cierto se pasaron, ¿Pero vieron a la maestra de inglés?

Elizabeth: ¿Hablas de la vieja? No entiendo cómo aún sigue viva.

En ese momento justo Bloom que no estaba poniendo ninguna atención a la conversación de sus amigos logro sentir algo en su cuerpo como si algo la travezara en el lado derecho de su brazo, luego una espeluznante frío la lleno de pies a cabeza.

sky: Bloom que sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? No hablas para nada.

Bloom: ammm...si solo un poco mareada.

Ahhhhh!!!! Ayuda, corran!!!

Se oyó a lo lejos

Elizabeth: que fue eso?

En aquel momento Bloom vio como el edificio de la escuela era destruído en fracción de segundos y como un árbol que fue lanzado por algo se dirigía a ellos

Bloom: a bajo! Ahora!

Elizabeth quién se encontraba a espaldas de la escena no entendía lo que decía solo logro alcanzar a ver como sus amigos se tiraban al suelo ...

Ahhh! Ayuda!! No!!! Por favor no!!!!

Era lo único que se escuchaba, Bloom en el futuro se haría la pregunta de cuánto tiempo habrá estado inconsciente, talvez unos minutos o horas jamás lo supo.

Al abrir los ojos noto que el árbol había caído a unos centímetros de ella, sin embargo la logro golpear ya que pudo distinguir algunas raspadas en sus brazos y piernas;

Bloom: sky! Riven! Elizabeth!

Nadie contesto, al levantarse solo sintió como su corazón se paraba al ver al lado derecho del árbol, sin saber que hacer solo cayó al suelo llorando...Al lado derecho se encontraba Elizabeth debajo de árbol aplastada y con sangre alrededor...estaba muerta; no había rastros de Noah ni de Riven solo el cuerpo de elizabeth.

Bloom: losiento ... losiento...

Al levantarse nuevamente después de un rato lo que pensó le enfrió la sangre.

Bloom: necesito llegar a mi casa, mamá! papá!

Corrió, corrió y no logro encontrar en el camino a ningúna persona solo casas y edificios destruidos ningún rastro de alguna presencia viva, al encontrar a su casa intacta se alegró y entró rápido a ella.

Bloom : Mamá? papá? Mamá ya llegué! papá!! Dónde están?!

Solo el silencio le respondió, busco de Ariba a bajo y no logro encontrarla al bajar a la cocina tomo un baso con agua y sintió un ardor en el lado superior de su brazo lo que encontró fue una marca de color rojo como el fuego esta tenía una forma de espirales que llegaba hasta su muñeca

¿Que es esto? Se dijo Bloom

Mamá me matará si me ve así, trato de quitarlo pero no funcionaba.

Y fue en ese momento que sintió un temblor,

Bloom: no! Otra vez no!!! Por favor! ...

Sonó las paredes y techos de su casa callendo aplastados por una enorme garra, el temblor que se produjo logro tirarla al suelo, el derrumbe logro dejar su casa totalmente destruida.

Bloom: no!! Que es eso!!!

Dijo mirando a la criatura que media más de 5 metros, un pelaje que le cubría todo su cuerpo, grandes dientes y una gema de color negro en su pecho la misma garra que antes había aplastado si casa estaba por agárrala...

Bloom: detente! No te acerques,

dijo extendiendo sus brazos a la criatura, solo una luz del mismo color que su marca percibió Bloom, luego de unos segundos ella noto que la criatura estaba caída con una estaca en la gema que la criatura tenia esta era del mismo color que su marca.

Bloom: yo hice eso? (Se dijo así misma.)

-Así es hechicera del dragon- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños y piel pálida, este traía una una capa que le cubría todo su cuerpo excepto las manos, Bloom noto que en su mano izquierda del joven se encontraba una marca casi parecida a la de ella solo que esta lo único que abarcaba era la parte superior de su mano y era de un color rojo vino oscuro...

¿Quién era el?, ¿porque la había llamado así?, ¿hechicera? ¿que había sucedido?, ¿Dónde estaban Riven y sky?, ¿Dónde se encontraba sus padres?, ¿Y que era las marcas que tenían ambos?, Miles de preguntas llenaban la cabeza de Diana...pronto la mayoría resolvería.


	2. Las preguntas sin respuestas

Bloom: ¿quién eres tú?

Hombre desconocido: mi nombre es Valtor

Bloom: ¿Valtor? ¿Que está sucediendo en este lugar ? Mis amigos...mis padres...esta marca no se que sucede ¿Porque tú tienes una parecida en tu mano?

Valtor: te lo explicaré todo a su tiempo, pero no puedes permanecer más en este lugar.

Bloom no lograba confíar del todo en ese hombre ¿Cómo es que el era único que estaba con vida además de ella? Sabía que él tenía que ver con la desaparición de todas las personas...pero ¿Podría confiar en ese hombre?.

-¿ya la encontraste?, Espero que sí, este planeta me está colmando la paciencia- había dicho una voz femenina que aparecía a un lado del joven

Valtor: Icy, cálmate ya la encontré.

Bloom por un instante noto una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la chica pero desapareció unos segundos después así que no le tomó importancia.

Icy: chica párate ya del suelo, tenemos un largo viaje y no querrás molestar al futuro rey de toda la dimensión mágica.

Dijo con arrogancia y ningún dejó de simpatía.

Bloom: ¿rey?

Valtor : tranquila acompáñame a un lugar y te mostraré.

Bloom sin tener más opciones acepto lo que dijo Valtor de un momento a otro, con un movimiento de las manos de Icy habrían un portal en cual los tres entraron...

Bloom se quedó sin palabras al aparecer de pronto en un sendero que daba a un castillo dentro de un enorme bosque, ella sintió un agudo miedo que invadía su cuerpo, pero ...tenía que seguirlos, tenía que encontrar a su familia, a sus amigos, asi que se dijo a sí misma "vamos Bloom tienes que entrar ya que en ese lugar encontrarás las respuestas"

-Vamos- menciono Icy secamente

Al entrar al enorme castillo encontró una gran terraza en el cual había una multitud de gente

"Serán como 500 personas o talvez más" dijo Bloom casi en un murmullo,

Ella logro ver mientras caminaba a una gran puerta donde empezaba el interior del castillo, un gran grupo de las personas que estaban entrenando entre ellos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Bloom fue que todos ellos tenían una marca como la de ella pero... un poco diferente, además de que se encontraban en otros lugares del cuerpo y de un color distinto...

\- ven sígueme y te mostraré lo que tú puedes lograr con ese poder que almacenas dentro de ti- dijo Valtor,

Bloom solo oyó y entró sin mirar al hombre.

Sin tan solo lo hubiera prestado más atención a esa cara, a esas palabras, si tan solo hubiera volteado a ver a eso ojos, Ella jamás hubiera convertido su llama del dragón en una llama de tinieblas, ella jamás habría convertido su luz en oscuridad...


	3. hadas de Alfea

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado al castillo, Bloom se quedó en una habitación en la torre más alta.

Ella desde que se había quedado en aquel lugar solo alcanzaba a ver a esas personas y se ponía a pensar de qué era lo que pasaba...

Al mismo momento solo que en el otro extremo del castillo dos voces salían de un cuarto...

\- ¿crees que está bien que confiemos en ella?-

\- el universo mágico se ha vuelto un en contra de nosotros y aunque hemos conseguido a los mejores siervos con grandes poderes aún nos falta adueñarnos de las escuelas ellos son la resistencia más fuerte y no ceden -

\- escuché que lograron encontrar nuevos reclutas los de Fontana roja entre ellos el futuro rey Eraklyon-

Dijo una tercera voz

\- con Bloom de nuestro lado ellos caerán, llevará tiempo pero lograré tomar el poder del universo mágico y las escuelas caerán -

Un rato después Bloom logró escabullirse a uno de las terrazas escondidas del castillo- realmente necesitaba aire fresco ...- se dijo así misma.

\- se ve que ya no soportas estar encerrada - dijo una voz la cuál reconoció de inmediatamente - Valtor eres tú... Losiento es que quería aire fresco-

Valtor- no hay problema total es normal que un alma libre como tu lo desee - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Logrando cambiar el tema Valtor mencionó - creo que ya es momento de aclarar muchas dudas, ven acompáñame-

Bloom lo siguió sin reproche alguno un momento después estaban entrando aún pasillo que los dirigía dentro de un cuarto, al entrar Bloom encontró una mesa donde estaban sentada Icy y junto a ella dos más mujeres ellas se presentaron a Bloom como Darcy y Stormy.

Valtor - toma asiento

Darcy- te preguntarás del porque estás aquí - mencionó después de que Bloom tomó asiento

Bloom - cierto además de tener tantas dudas que aún no me han respondido, como por ejemplo las marcas ¿Que son?

Icy- son una fuente de poder - mencionó apuntando a la marca de Bloom.

-yo te la di para que el poder que ya tenías creciera aún más- dijo Valtor con una pequeña sonrisa, Bloom sintió un aura oscuro pero creyó que se lo había imaginado así que no le tomó importancia.

Stormy- Bloom te contaré lo que sucede ... Hace unos meses, en nuestro castillo hubo una batalla con las hadas de alfea, ellos atacaron sin alguna razón.

\- ¿hadas, alfea?- dijo Bloom sin entender nada de lo que decia.

\- todas las historias que escuchaste desde pequeños sobre las hadas, son reales, el mundo donde vivías no es el único con vida, existe demasiados planetas alejados del tuyo que igual tienen vida y más avanzada, la tierra dejó de creer en la magia y se refugiaron solo en ellos por lo cual no saben de nosotros, todos estamos conectados en un universo magia donde existen toda clase de criaturas y humanos, las hadas son mujeres que a una corta logran controlar algún poder, estás van a la escuela llamada alfea para lograr controlarlos a la perfección ...- explicaba Valtor a Bloom.

Al acabar la explicación de todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico, Bloom quedó impresionada.

\- bueno hace poco ellas atacaron la fortaleza ...lo cual nosotros quisimos hablarlo pero ellos no nos escucharon y nos volvieron atacar junto a los specialistas y otras criaturas además de algunas hechiceras, Valtor para protegernos también se defendió y se creó una guerra- dijo con tristeza Icy

\- esto llevó a un punto en el que ya no podíamos perder más hombres nos quedamos sin alternativas- mencionado con algo de rencor stormy

-pero hacé poco se supo de un poder " la llama del dragón" este tenía la capacidad de poder dominar y controlar todo a su paso, lo buscamos ya que con ello podríamos ganar y tener nuevamente la paz que deseábamos- había mencionado nuevamente Icy

\- pero alfea se enteró y también comenzó su búsqueda, hubo un día dónde lo hayamos, se encontraba en el tu mundo , las hadas para poder tenerlo enviaron a sus criaturas a atacar la ciudad donde estaba, nosotros solo detuvimos algunos ataques para no dañar a las personas que habitaban su ciudad pero no pudimos con todos - dijo por primera vez Darcy

\- nosotros no sabíamos si aún seguía ese poder ya que las hadas ya se habían huido- dijo Valtor...


End file.
